Cambiando
by F-taicho
Summary: Soi-Fong está enamorada de su mejor amiga, Yoruichi. En una noche, todo puede cambiar. Para bien o para mal. Advertencias: contenido explicito sexual y de lenguaje. Titulo provisional.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Aquí llega una nueva historia. Es una vaga idea que tengo de momento y vamos a ver como se desarrolla ^^**

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, solo a Tite Troll Kubo.**_

...

Capitulo 1: Entierro

Me llamo Fong, Shaolin Fong pero prefiero que me llamen Soi Fong. Esto es por la admiración que siento hacia mi abuela, pero eso es otro tema. Me parece que me pega bastante porque "rota" es como me siento. Me explico. Estoy enamorada, sí. De mi mejor amiga, Yoruichi. Oh, vaya. Si, soy homosexual. Ella es heterosexual, que mierda de suerte. Y... Tiene novio. Vamos, que estoy muy jodida. Por si fuese poco, su novio es un completo idiota y no sé que diantres le ve. Y para rematar, no es que este mucho por Yoruichi... Estúpido Urahara, maldito gilipollas. La tiene como una de sus mínimas prioridades y, por lo tanto, Yoruichi sufre mucho y viene a mí, dándome vagas esperanzas de que le deje algún día pero siempre termina perdonándole ya que este, viene siempre como un perro faldero a pedirle disculpas y a que le tenga más paciencia y Yoruichi termina cediendo. Ahora es uno de esos momentos.

Mi rabia está por las nubes y es que, está vez se ha olvidado de que hoy cumplen seis meses de noviazgo. Estamos en su casa, en su habitación y yo no puedo evitar estar algo nerviosa. Le he traído su batido favorito para intentar animarla un poco, siempre lo hago. Nos sentamos en su cama mientras ella intenta tomar su batido sin llorar. Es una tarea realmente difícil para ella y termina dejándolo y pidiéndome un abrazo porque ya no puede más. Si hay algo que de verdad me duele es verla llorar y sufriendo. La abrazo bien fuerte y ella apoya su cabeza en mi hombro. Mis pelos se ponen de punta al sentir su respiración en mi cuello, esto no va nada bien. Pero sé que no es el momento por lo que empiezo a acariciarle el pelo y le digo cosas bonitas para tranquilizarla. Ella levanta la cabeza, me mira a los ojos con esa mirada vidriosa y no puedo evitar sentir mi corazón acelerarse y sentir dolor al mismo tiempo. Intento controlar mis impulsos, pero es algo difícil. Por suerte vuelve a apoyarse en mi hombro justo en el momento en el que mis ojos empezaban a mirarla diferente... Con un enorme amor. Sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de mi lado porque empezó a besar mi cuello. Este era un mal habito de Yoruichi, lo hacia inocentemente y solo con personas cercanas. Normalmente, sucedía cuando estaba triste y era como un hábito tranquilizador. Ella no sabía que era lo peor que podía hacerme en esos momentos y yo la aparte de una manera un tanto brusca. Me miraba confundida y yo solo le dije que no me gustaba. Ella puso una cara más confusa aun porque ella sabía perfectamente que nunca me había importado, que nunca me había quejado. No, nunca me había quejado pero eso fue hasta que me entere de que tenía novio y que jamás podría llegar a ser algo más que su mejor amiga. Esto hizo que ella, con lo que le encantaba molestar, lo volviese hacer y está vez más fuerte. Ahora la confundida era yo, esto ya no era un acto inocente y yo empezaba a excitarme. Yoruichi hizo su sonrisa traviesa y me miro por un momento con diversión. No aguante más y le cogí el mentón y le di un beso. Maravilloso, sus labios son tan dulces. Este momento es mágico. Yo estaba en la gloria hasta que sentí un dolor en mi mejilla. Yoruichi me había dado una cachetada. Me miraba sorprendida y enfadada. Empezó a decir cosas horribles por lo que antes de que las cosas se pusieran peores, cogí mis cosas y me largue de ahí no sin antes susurrar un "lo siento".

Empezaba a llover, pero a mi me daba igual. Mejor, así nadie se daría cuenta del mar de lágrimas que estaban cayendo por mis mejillas. Había cometido un error, el peor error de todos. No entiendo como he podido estropearlo todo. Me siento tan mal que lo unico que atino a hacer es ir al pub de los Shiba. Para empezar, la actual dueña es Kukaku, la amiga de la infancia de Yoruichi y no es bueno de lo que ha pasado. De todas formas, mi alma pide todo el alcohol posible y es solo en ese pub donde sé que podre conseguirlo. Por suerte para mí, es el idiota de Ganju el que esta a cargo del pub esta noche y con una mirada, me sirve un vaso de whisky sin rechistar ni preguntar nada. Él sabe perfectamente que no se puede meter conmigo. No es que sea una persona intimidante, al menos no con mis amigos o cercanos, solo con los idiotas que se lo merecen. Poco a poco, los vasos van pasando y con ello, va llegando más gente. Hisagi ha llegado el primero y estamos junto a Matsumoto bebiendo. Contábamos chistes, hacíamos bromas y bebíamos más. Ahora nos quiere retar a los dos a hacer cosas estúpidas y, como ya voy algo borracha, las hago. Finalmente llegan Kiba, Renji, Rukia, Uryu, Orihime e Ichigo. Estos se animan y se unen a nosotros. Como no dejamos de hacer mucho alboroto, decidimos irnos a uno de los cuartos privados que hay encima del pub. Están ahí para los que quieren disfrutar de una buena noche, en cualquier sentido. Matsumoto, nos tiene otra locura de propuesta. Decidimos jugar al strip póker. Ya han pasado varias partidas y estamos casi todos desnudos.

De pronto, alguien abrió la puerta y eran Grimmjow y Harribel que se unieron a nuestro juego. Yo ya estaba prácticamente al límite y fue entonces cuando Harribel se sente a mi lado y me miraba de arriba abajo. Yo estaba solo en sujetador y en pantalones. gracias a que era buena jugando, no había perdido tanta ropa como algunos, que estaban a punto de estar totalmente desnudos. Ella estaba en igual condiciones que yo y le tocaba jugar a ella. Me sonreía seductoramente. No era ningún misterio que yo siempre la había atraído pese a ser más joven que ella. Esa noche, nada me importaba así que respondí a su mirada del mismo modo. Nos lo estábamos pasando realmente bien y las indirectas no dejaban de ir y venir por parte de todos, especialmente de Harribel. Entonces, ella jugo sus cartas y perdió, parece que lo ha hecho queriendo. Esto hizo que se tuviese que quitar una prenda más. Me miro y me lanzo un guiño mientras que, en lugar de quitarse los pantalones, se quitó su sujetador revelando sus enormes pechos. Yo estaba hipnotizada y estaba empezando a subir la temperatura. Los chicos empezaron a gritar complacidos con lo que veían. Antes de que dijeran algo, yo les interrumpí diciendo que quería ir al baño. Necesitaba ir a refrescarme pero no era capaz ni de levantarme. Harribel, por supuesto, se ofreció a acompañarme y los chicos gritaron más ante los pensamientos pervertidos que tenían. No estaban muy alejados de estos pues Harribel empezó a acercarse mucho a mí, que estaba lavándome la cara. Unas gotas de agua bajaban por mi cuello y Harribel, al ver eso, se mordió los labios. Se acercó a mí y me cogió del mentón. Yo dudaba al principio pero cedí y nos empezamos a besar. El beso no duró mucho porque pensé en Yoruichi. Sentía que la estaba traicionando pero recordé lo que había pasado, la mirada de asco y desprecio, la cachetada que me había dado, las palabras hirientes que salían de su boca y... Recordé cuando me contó su primera vez con el idiota de Urahara con lujo de detalles mientras mi corazón se hacía trizas y pretendía estar, por lo menos, neutral. Harribel me miraba extrañada y algo decepcionada mientras yo pensaba y me ponía cada vez más furiosa. Así que, con toda esa furia acumulada, decidi mandar a Yoruichi a la mierda y besé con mucha fuerza e intensidad a Harribel quien soltó un gemido. La cogí de las piernas y las puse sobre mi cintura mientras no dejaba de besarla y morderle los labios. La rubia no dejaba de soltar gemidos y me puso los brazos en el cuello mientras yo apretaba mis manos en su culo. Antes de continuar, cerré el baño con llave y la puse encima de la encimera. Mordía, besaba y lamia su cuello. Poco a poco, mis manos fueron a sus pechos y empecé a masajearlos. Ella me quito el sujetador y me arañaba la espalda, esto hacia que me deleitara. Esta era mi primera vez y yo era inexperta pero no sabía que era tan buena en esto, se sentía tan bien... Le quité los pantalones mientras besaba y mordisqueaba sus pechos. Ella tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás y enrollaba sus piernas en mis caderas. Empezó a moverse, deseando que le diera todo el placer posible por lo que accedí a su petición. Metí mi mano en su parte más intima y empece a moverme rápido. Pronto, llego al orgasmo y yo no estaba satisfecha con esto, no era suficiente. Necesitaba más. Esta vez era mi turno por lo que cambiamos de posición. Ella fue más delicada conmigo, se entretenía más en darme placer y me decía cosas bonitas, parecía quererme de verdad y no solo tratarse de la diversión de esa noche o de las simples ganas que me tenía desde que nos conocimos. Yo no había pensado en ella más que en una forma de desahogarme, de olvidarme todo y de disfrutar de la experiencia, pero poco me importaba. Sus movimientos eran suaves pero precisos, pronto se volvieron rápidos y llegue a mi primer orgasmo. Aún así, seguía sin estar satisfecha pese a haber sido casi una extraordinaria sensación.

Decidimos ir a mi dormitorio del instituto en el que estudiábamos ya que estaba cerca. Los alumnos de aquel instituto, podían quedarse en los cuartos que tenía el propio instituto si ellos accedían a ello. Por suerte, Harribel había traído nuestra ropa para salir decentemente de ese lugar. Salimos por la puerta de atrás sin decirles nada a nuestros amigos, los cuales se habrían imaginado perfectamente lo que había pasado. Por suerte, era viernes y no nos teníamos que encontrar al día siguiente, aunque, sinceramente, poco me importaba lo que ellos pensasen. Nos fuimos y cuando llegamos, lo hicimos una y otra vez sin parar, salvajemente. Harribel sabía que la estaba utilizando pero le daba bastante igual, supongo que quería disfrutar de la noche tanto como y, hablar de cosas tan banales como el amor no tenía sentido. Ella y yo no somos nada, así que, no le debo nada. Al final terminé disfrutándolo porque había tomado una determinación entre cada roce, cada caricia que nos dábamos. Los sentimientos de cada uno, nos llevan a ser débiles y yo odiaba la debilidad. Era lo peor que una persona podía tener. Por lo que enterraría esos sentimientos y jamás los volvería a sacara la luz. Los sentimientos hacia Yoruichi ahora eran cosa del pasado. A partir de ahora, solo buscaría el placer, la diversión y conseguir todo lo que quisiera a cualquier costa, me importaba todo una mierda. Esa cosa llamada corazón, no existiría nunca más. La vieja Soi-Fong, la que era inocente, amable e ingenua, se había ido. Para siempre.

...

 **Es la primera vez que escribo un lemon y lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido xD**

 **Dadme vuestras opiniones sobre esta historia en los reviews si sois tan amables y hasta la próxima :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: Bueno, he tardado en traerlo pero aquí está. Además he arreglado un poco el primer capítulo para que sea un poco más comodo leerlo.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, solo a Tite Troll Kubo.**_

...

Capitulo 2: Disfrutando

Estaba profundamente dormida hasta que, en medio de esto, iba escuchando golpes. Al principio se escuchaban lejanos y sin mucha intensidad, pero poco a poco se tornaban más fuertes y empezaban a doler. Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi es a una muy desnuda Tia abrazándome. Los golpes no dejaban de sonar y a mí me dolía a horrores la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, ayer había bebido bastante y ahora tenía resaca, genial. Aparte a Tia de mi abrazo pero esta no se inmutó, pues solo se acomodó un poco sin despertarse. Debía tener el sueño profundo ya que ni por eso ni por los golpes se había despertado. Estos no cesaban y yo ya me había cansado.

\- ¡Ya voy, joder! – grité mientras buscaba cualquier cosa que ponerme con cierta dificultad. Los pequeños rayos de sol que se asomaban por la ventana eran molestos para mi terrible resaca. Y esperaba que la llamada de quien quiera que estaba tocando la puerta, fuese importante. Me tambalee un poco buscando que ponerme para cubrir mi desnudez. En cuanto me puse unas bragas y la camisa de Tia, abrí la puerta para encontrar a la persona que menos quería ver en este momento. Ahí estaba Yoruichi, quien parecía tener los ojos rojos e hinchados. Había estado llorando. Vi sorpresa en su mirada y parecía no saber qué decir - ¿Y bien, Yoruichi, me vas a explicar porque llamabas a la puerta como una desquiciada? – dije frunciendo la ceja en parte por la resaca y en parte por el fastidio de verla ahí, plantada como una imbécil.

\- E-esto... Perdona que te moleste pero, ¿puedo pasar? – dijo algo insegura. Parecía no saber realmente que decir mientras miraba al suelo para evitar que viese lo nerviosa que se encontraba. Luego dirigió su mirada a mí y frunció ligeramente la ceja al verme. Supongo que habrá visto que voy muy poco vestida. Poco tenía que pensar para saber el motivo de mi escasa ropa y supongo que, por curiosidad, quería saber con quien me había acostado porque no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás, dentro de mi apartamento – Sé que es mal momento pero necesitamos hablar – dijo con tristeza. Tristeza que a mí me daba igual.

\- Exacto, es mal momento por lo que ya hablaremos otro día – dije inmediatamente y cerrando la puerta. O eso intenté porque Yoruichi puso su pie para impedirlo.

\- Insisto, Soi – dijo ahora más seria – Sé que has estado en el pub de Kukaku y que has estado bebiendo. Mira, siento mucho lo que ha pasado, pero no es bueno que bebas tanto, pueden pas-

\- Lo que haga con mi vida es mi problema y no debería importarte, Yoruichi – dije cortándola. Me estaba empezando a enfadar de verdad. Primero destroza mis sentimientos y ahora dice que lo siente y se mete en mis asuntos. Simplemente, alucinante.

\- Claro que me importa, eres... Eres mi mejor amiga – dice desviando la mirada.

\- Lo eras para mí. Hasta que te demostré mis verdaderos sentimientos y tú los pisoteaste – dije con rabia – Y no me digas perdón porque si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que te daba asco y que me odiabas. Así que haznos un favor y vete – dije intentando cerrar la puerta.

\- ¡Espera, Soi! ¡No sé que me paso ayer! ¡No sé por qué dije esas cosas! – gritaba mientras sostenía la puerta.

\- ¡He dicho que te vayas, no agotes mi paciencia! – dije tirando con más fuerza de la puerta.

\- ¡No! ¡No me iré hasta que arreglemos las cosas! Yo... – grito hasta que de pronto se calló. Harribel había aparecido, quizás se había despertado por tanto ruido.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Soi? – dijo Harribel sosteniendo la puerta con una mano y con la otra las sabanas con las que se había envuelto.

\- ¿Q-q... Qué hace ella aquí? – pregunto Yoruichi boquiabierta y llena de incredulidad. Harribel y ella se llevaban fatal. Competían en todo y jamás tuve mucho contacto con Harribel salvo por los obvios intentos de ligar conmigo y cuando nos veíamos en los entrenamientos de atletismo.

\- ¿Acaso no es obvio, Shihouin? – dijo Harribel con una socarrona sonrisa. Al fin y al cabo, había conseguido "ganar" en algo a Yoruichi – Soi, contesta a mi pregunta, por favor – dijo ahora mirándome con una sonrisa honesta. La verdad, me daba pena haberla utilizado aun sabiendo que la rubia siente algo por mí.

\- No pasa nada, Tia – dije contestándole con la mejor sonrisa que pude – Yoruichi ya se iba – dije mirando de frente a la morena.

\- Soi, por favor... – insistía Yoruichi.

\- ¿Es que no la has escuchado, Shihouin? ¡Fuera de aquí! – dijo y cerro de un portazo. Antes de que se cerrase por completo, pude ver el dolor de Yoruichi a través de las lágrimas que empezaban a recorrerle el rostro. Lo último que vio fue una sonrisa glacial por mi parte. El saber que sufría por culpa mía me satisfacía. Ya no me importaban sus sentimientos y había dejado atrás los míos. No sentía pena ni culpa y no pensaba sentir eso jamás.

Tras volver adentro de mi apartamento, me fui a por una aspirina y luego me dirigí a la ducha. Harribel me siguió y volvimos a hacerlo solo un par de veces por culpa de la resaca, que me había dejado algo débil y cansada. Tras eso, Harribel se fue no sin antes darme su numero de telefono para cuando quisiese quedar. Obviamente se refería a más encuentros sexuales. Lo guarde por si me apetecía algún día. Hoy era sábado por lo que no había clases y lo agradecía. Igualmente, si tuviese, me las hubiese saltado. Descanse un poco y cuando me sentí mejor, decidi ir a trotar un poco para despejar la mente.

En el camino, me encontré con Hisagi quien lucia bastante mal. Al parecer, había pasado la noche con Rangiku pero tenía una resaca incluso peor que la mía. Dijo que no volvería a beber y yo me reía porque sabía que mentía y que el no podía evitar beber al menos una cerveza por día e intentaba ir lo más rápido posible al pub de Kukaku. Por supuesto, me pregunto el porqué me había marchado del pub sin decir nada. Siendo él mi amigo desde que éramos pequeños, le conte todo lo que paso y este sonrió pícaro pensando que ya me había echado novia. Le dije que no, que solo fue cosa de una noche y que solo sentía atracción por Tia, nada más. Este se encogió de hombros y me dijo que no pasaba nada, que a nuestra edad estaba bien divertirse. En eso estaba de acuerdo, aun tenía 17 años y dentro de poco cumpliría los 18. Por ende, le comenté que Ichigo me había enviado un mensaje poco antes de salir a trotar. Nos invitaba a una fiesta en su casa mañana ya que sus padres y sus hermanas se iban hoy a una cabaña y a esquiar durante todo el finde y volverían el lunes por la tarde. Esto sorprendió a Hisagi y le dije que fuese e invitase a Rangiku a salir. Sabía perfectamente que le gustaba y no podía perder esa oportunidad. Hisagi me dijo lo mismo sobre Tia y le insistí en que no sentía nada por ella. Él se quedó pensativo pero lo entendió y dijo que iba a volver a casa de Rangiku para invitarla a la fiesta. Yo me quede un rato en el parque mientras pensaba. La fiesta era lo mejor que me podía pasar, pues estaba en busca de diversión. Si tenía suerte, podría ligar y tener una noche redonda. Tras ese pensamiento, sonreí socarronamente y me dirigí a mi apartamento para descansar.

...

La fiesta era mejor de lo que me esperaba. Había mucha gente, mucho alcohol y muchas chicas guapas. Me encontraba charlando con Hisagi, Rangiku, Ichigo, Rukia y Renji. Ellos estaban emparejados menos Renji y yo, que nos dedicábamos a observar a las chicas y ver si alguna captaba nuestro interés. Parecía que se fijaban más en mí pero no encontraba a nadie lo suficientemente interesante.

Fuimos un rato a fuera a fumar un rato ya que estábamos frustrados. Ichigo se nos unió y nos dijo que luego estaría ocupado con Rukia por lo que si no le veíamos, ya sabíamos el porqué. Él se fue y se acercó un joven que tenía pinta de ser pandillero porque tenía la cabeza rapada, una cespada de madera ceñida en la cintura y un pañuelo atado a su brazo derecho. Nos pregunto por un mechero y yo le di el mío para que encendiese su cigarro. Nos miro inquisitivamente hasta que nos dijo que la fiesta estaba bien animada pero que necesitaba algo más para que fuese perfecta. Obviamente se refería a droga y saco una pequeña bolsa. Esta contenía cocaína por el polvo blanco que se apreciaba, se preparó un montoncito y lo esnifo. Él nos ofreció pero yo no tenía ganas de drogarme y perder la oportunidad de pasarlo bien de otra forma por lo que lo rechace. Renji parecía pensar lo mismo y lo rechazo también. Él se encogió de hombros, pero me dijo que apuntase su numero por si cambiaba de idea. Dijo que se llamaba Ikkaku y que tenía buenos contactos que vendían mierda de la buena. Nunca antes me he drogado, solo he fumado ocasionalmente, pero guarde el número por si llegaba la oportunidad en la que me interesase.

Volvimos a dentro y Renji me dijo que si nadie venia a él, iría él a buscar a alguien. Yo me quede y pensaba que no iba a conseguir a nadie hasta que vi a una joven de cabello largo, negro y liso. Tenía un buen cuerpo y unos ojos violáceos preciosos. Me miraba interesada, pero parecía tímida. Di el primer paso acercándome a ella y ofreciéndole una bebida, la cual acepto, y nos sentamos en un sofá. Ella parecía seguir nerviosa, pero sabía que con un poco de alcohol, se le pasaría. Inicie una simple conversación para aligerar la pequeña tensión que había. No daba mucha información de mí y ella tampoco hablaba mucho sobre ella pero no era incomodo. Poco a poco se animaba y empezaba a responder a mis intentos de flirtear con ella. Esta chica era realmente sexy y sin que ella lo buscase, tenía que encontrar la manera de que no se pudiese resistir a mí. De pronto, empezó a sonar una canción bastante movida y ella me dijo que quería bailar conmigo. Esto era perfecto para mis planes. Empezamos tranquilas y poco a poco nos pegábamos más y creábamos fricción con nuestros cuerpos. Estaba claro que me deseaba, en cada canción era más evidente y la tensión sexual acumulada era insoportable. Por lo tanto, le dije que quería ir al baño y ella me siguió.

Se lanzó hacia mí en cuanto llegamos y me cogió del cuello mientras empezaba a besarme lenta pero intensamente. Yo profundice el beso y la cogí de la cintura, acercándola a mí, poniendo mis piernas entre las suyas. Ella empezó a apretarse más a mi cuerpo, yo rozaba su parte más intima con mi rodilla y la besaba con más pasión y fuerza por lo que soltaba leves gemidos. Sus manos seguían en mi cuello y temblaban mientras que yo la tenía bien cogida y empezaba a dar leves caricias por su espalda. Justo cuando empezaba a meter la mano por debajo de su camiseta y estaba por llegar a sus voluptuosos pechos, alguien abrió la puerta del baño y sorpresivamente, era Yoruichi la que nos había interrumpido.

...

 **Pues hasta aquí de momento, espero traer el siguiente lo más pronto posible ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: La actualización se ha hecho de rogar pero como he explicado en mi otro fic, no tenía inspiración y he tenido algunos problemas personales. Pero la espera ya ha acabado y aquí llega otro capítulo ^^**

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, solo a Tite Troll Kubo.**_

...

Capítulo 3: Cortando por completo.

Separé mis labios de la joven que seguía apretada a mi ante la sorpresa. Debería haberlo sabido, Ichigo y Rukia siempre se han llevado bien con Yoruichi y era normal que la hubiese invitado. Arrugué mi ceño y antes de poder decir algo, ella se incorporó de su también sorpresa y se metió a uno de los compartimentos como si nada hubiese pasado. Me quedé pensativa un momento porque me había parecido ver algo de molestia y tristeza en su mirada, pero recordé que yo ya no sentía nada.

\- Parece que aquí no podremos hacer nada tranquilas – dije ahora mirando a la joven - ¿Te apetece que continuemos esto en algún lugar más privado, preciosa? – dije con mi ya característica sonrisa burlona y acariciándole los labios.

\- La verdad, estoy tan excitada que me daría igual hacerlo aquí – contesto sorpresivamente ella. Eso me puso a mil por lo que la besé con mucha fiereza y ella gimió más alto de lo que esperaba – Pero creo que la privacidad nos vendrá bien – dijo ella rompiendo el beso y mordiéndose el labio – Ven, llévame a mi casa y podremos hacer todo lo que tú quieras – dijo guiñándome el ojo y tomándome de la mano para llevarme hacia su coche.

Antes de salir del baño, me pareció escuchar unos sollozos pero no le di importancia y seguí a esa pelinegra hasta su coche. La lleve a su apartamento y no esperamos más tiempo y lo hicimos hasta que ella quedó agotada y se durmió en mi pecho. Espere un rato para corroborar que estuviese profundamente dormida y me fui de allí. Decidi volver a casa de Ichigo a pesar de la hora que era, quizás podríamos beber un par de latas más y luego volvería a casa y como no estaba tan lejos, decidi ir caminando. Estaba prácticamente llegando, por lo que me encendí un cigarro. Fumaba tranquilamente hasta que sentí que alguien me seguía. Miraba de reojo para intentar averiguar de quien se trataba y saber cuando tendría mi oportunidad. No tarde mucho tiempo en coger mi cigarro, tirarlo con intensidad y correr hacia esa persona que me estaba siguiendo con mi puño preparado. Estaba a punto de asestarlo cuando me di cuenta de quien era. Mi rabia aumentó sin reparos y hubiese conectado el puñetazo de no ser porque sabía que no debía hacerlo. En su lugar, golpee la pared pero no por el lado de los nudillos, por lo que no me hice daño.

\- Deja de seguirme, Yoruichi. Esta es la última vez que te lo advierto – dije con rabia contenida.

\- Soi... Tenemos que hablar – dijo ella con la voz rota.

\- No, tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar – dije y me di la vuelta para seguir mi camino.

\- Soi, ¿acaso no me quieres? – dijo empezando a llorar. Esto hizo que me detuviese. Hace unos días, cuando aun era la inocente Soi, se lo habría asegurado y me hubiese vuelto a humillar. Ahora era todo muy diferente. Me gire y empece a reírme sonoramente y Yoruichi tenía cara de no entender nada. Detuve mi risa y la mire directamente.

\- Eres patética, Yoruichi. No sé cómo pude haber tenido tales sentimientos hacia ti – dije con un tono frio y con ojos glaciales – Ahora que ya no me tienes de tu lado, es cuando me buscas, claro – dije amargamente – Dime, ¿cuál es el problema esta vez? ¿Kisuke te ha vuelto a rechazar? ¿No te ha acompañado a la fiesta? ¡Oh! ¡Creo que lo sé! No has sido lo suficientemente buena en la cama y te ha dejado, ¿verdad? – dije esas palabras llenas de veneno y con sarcasmo. Yoruichi no sabía ni que decir, estaba totalmente boquiabierta.

\- P-pero... ¿Pero como te atreves a hablarme así? – grito Yoruichi intentando recomponer la compostura.

\- Pero nada, esos son tus tipicos problemas, con los que siempre venias a llorarme y a pedirme apoyo – dije ahora totalmente seria – Siempre has sido débil y esa debilidad hace que no sepas hacer nada. No vales para nada – dije sin total pudor.

\- S-Soi.. ¿Y-ya no t-te importo? – dijo hecha un mar de lágrimas.

\- Quiero que se te quede algo bien claro, Yoruichi. Tú y yo no somos nada, no nos conocemos, jamás hablamos y jamás nos volveremos a ver si es posible. Si te vuelvo a ver, simplemente te ignoraré – dije empezando a elevar mi tono de voz – Yo no me relaciono con personas débiles que se hunden en problemas menores y llorar como sí aun fuesen mocosos. Mi unico error fue haberme enamorado de ti, pero eso se acabó. No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra nunca más o te trataré peor de lo que te puedas imaginar – dije y sin más, me aleje caminando sin esperar una respuesta. Sin embargo, empezaba a arrepentirme de mis palabras y me detuve en seco cuando la morena gritó algo totalmente inesperado.

\- ¡Soi, te quiero! ¡Te juro que de verdad te quiero! – gritaba tan fuerte como podía sin importarle nada. Me giré para verla y me acerque a ella y la cogí fuerte del brazo.

\- Eso que dices, es mentira y lo sabes bien – la miré fijamente a los ojos – Si de verdad me quisieses, jamás me hubieses roto el corazón – dije mostrando un poco de mis emociones – Aunque no me correspondieses, tendrías que haber actuado diferente – mi tacto se había aflojado por un instante y me di cuenta de como estaba actuando por lo que volví a mi postura anterior – Pero como no fuiste capaz, ahora asumirás las consecuencias – Y esta vez si me marché, determinada a no ceder y a no volverla a ver jamás.

...

Abro mis ojos y no recuerdo nada de lo qué ha pasado ni donde estoy. Me giro y veo a una mujer de pelo castaño al lado mío desnuda. Yo también lo estoy por lo qué entiendo lo qué ha pasado. Me levanto y me visto, saliendo con cuidado de no despertar a la muchacha de la cual no recuerdo el nombre. Poco importa, la verdad. Empiezo a reconocer el lugar donde estoy, pues es la habitación qué la familia de Ichigo tiene para cuando tienen visita. Salgo de esta y busco al pelinaranja mientras recuerdo la noche anterior. Después del encuentro con Yoruichi, volví a lo qué quedaba de fiesta de Ichigo. Había muy poca gente pero estos seguían bebiendo y la mayoría estaba liándose con sus respectivas parejas. Todos menos un grupo de amigos, al cual me acerque y empece a beber con ellos sin parar, bromeando y preguntando porque ninguno de ellos estaba divirtiéndose como el resto de la gente y ellos contestaron qué lamentablemente no habían encontrado a nadie qué les quisiese lo suficiente para eso. Todos nos reímos hasta qué la chica del grupo se acercó a mí y no perdió el tiempo en preguntarme si quería unirme al resto y liarnos. Naturalmente, no rechace la oferta y la cosa derivó en más, por lo qué la llevé al cuarto de invitados y así acabar con lo qué había empezado. Si lo pienso fríamente, me he acostado con dos chicas en la misma noche y es algo qué mi antigua yo jamás hubiese hecho y tacharía de horrible. Sonreí con suficiencia porque poco me importaba, era joven y libre así qué no estaba mal hacer lo qué quisiese. Miré por todas partes y no encontraba a Ichigo por lo qué seguramente seguiría con Rukia en su habitación. Le dejé una nota explicándole qué se ocupase de "la visita" y me fui a casa. Ya era prácticamente mediodía por lo qué al llegar, comí algo, me cambie y salí a entrenar un poco pese al cansancio. Al volver a casa, me fui directa a la ducha y me fui a dormir porque estaba muy cansada por tanta actividad seguida. Era prácticamente medianoche cuando me picaron a la puerta. Si no era importante, juraba matar sin piedad al qué se atreviese a despertarme.

\- Renji, ¿qué coño quieres a estas horas? – dije totalmente enfadada.

\- Soi, relaja compañera – dijo él algo nervioso – Vengo a darte una buena noticia – dijo ahora mostrando gran interés - ¡Hoy hay oferta en tragos en el pub de Kukaku! He preguntado a todos y nadie quiere ir porque mañana hay qué ir al insti y están con resaca por lo de anoche pero he pensado qué a lo mejor tú, querrías ir – dijo mirándome como si suplicase por qué acepte su invitación – Además me he enterado de qué Ikkaku va a ir. Es el tío ese qué nos puede pasar maría de la buena, por lo que me han contado – dijo muy animado.

\- La verdad, Renji, no es qué haya descansado mucho pero tampoco tengo resaca así qué me apunto – dije un poco con emoción – Mejor aún, tengo una propuesta para ti – dije con tono interesante - ¿Que te parece si tú y yo nos lo pasamos genial cada noche? ¡Que le jodan al instituto! ¡Somos jóvenes y tenemos derecho a divertirnos!

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Cuenta conmigo! – dijo el pelirrojo totalmente alegre – Vamos a ser los mejores compañeros de juerga qué ha habido – dijo pasándome el brazo por el cuello y sacándome de mi habitación.

\- Espera tío, voy a cambiarte y bajo en 5 minutos – le dije porque no podía salir en pijama obviamente. El me espero abajo y nada más salir, nos fuimos directos al bar.

...

Definitivamente lo de ir al pub de Kukaku fue una gran idea. Para empezar, había mucha gente, pero no tanta para qué agobiase estar ahí por lo que el ambiente estaba animado. Kukaku estaba ahí, alegre como siempre y atrayendo a la clientela con su impactante cuerpo y actitud sexy. Si Kukaku no fuese hetero, probablemente ya la tendría entre mis brazos... A diferencia de la otra vez, no me importaba qué ella estuviese ahí por razones obvias. Renji y yo nos sentamos y pedimos un par de tragos. Las chicas no tardaron en venir a por nosotros y yo flirteaba mucho con ellas, las invitaba a tragos y hacia qué se sentasen a mi lado. Me lie con unas cuantas pero no llegamos a más porque de momento no tenía ganas. Nos mezclamos entre la gente y nos encontramos con Ikkaku, al cual le acepté esta vez la oferta. Lo aceptaba porque ya me daba igual como acabase la noche, quería llegar a todos los extremos posibles. Antes de qué me fuese para meterme una raya, Ikkaku me detuvo y me dijo qué si de verdad quería una noche de diez, fuese a por una chica qué él conocía y antes de tener sexo con ella, meterme la raya. Me explico qué eso era lo mejor porque potenciaba el sexo y que esa chica era fenomenal en la cama. No lo dude ni un segundo y fui a su encuentro. La chica tenía el pelo pelirrojo y unos ojos verdes impresionantes. Parecía mayor que yo, rondando la veintena por lo menos.

\- Pensaba que Ikkaku me enviaría a alguien que de verdad valiese la pena – dijo la pelirroja con aire de superioridad y con tono de disgusto.

\- Y yo pensaba que me habían prometido una noche de diez – dije con una sonrisa burlona y sin mostrar debilidad – Parece que Ikkaku no tiene tan buen gusto como pensaba – dije acercándome lentamente mientras la mujer me dedicaba una mirada de irritación pero retrocedía – Lo digo porque si fuese él... – estaba tan cerca que ella ya no tenía escapatoria, estaba pegada a la pared– Si yo fuese él no te hubiese dejado escapar – susurré en su oreja y observé como empezaba a temblar y me miraba sorprendida pero algo sonrojada. Antes de que ella pudiese decir algo, la cogí de la cintura y la besé rudamente. Al principio intentó protestar, pero terminó cediendo y cogiéndome del cuello para profundizar el beso. Le cogí del cuelo y metí mis piernas entre las suyas para poder estar lo más pegadas posibles y me restregaba todo lo que podía contra ella.

\- Parece que al final de todo, si vales la pena – dijo la pelirroja mientras se mordía el labio.

\- Salgamos de aquí – dije con tono autoritario y la voz ronca. La cogí de la mano para salir cuanto antes posible del allí y llevarla a donde sea para probar eso que Ikkaku había dicho. La llevé a mi apartamento para estudiantes y cuando llegaba a mi dormitorio, vi a alguien ahí.

...

 **¿Quién será esa persona? ¿Creéis que es Yoruichi? Tendréis que esperar al siguiente capítulo que tendrá mucho tema caliente... Sin más me despido hasta la próxima :P**


End file.
